hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 84
The thirty-second episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-fourth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on October 29, 2010. It adapts from Keep Marching Forward, Sealand!, Can't Escape from Italy and England, Dreaming of Days Long Past from the third published volume. Plot Summary Can't Escape from Italy England rattles the bars of a jail cell, screaming at his "Macaroni brother" captors for locking him up. He adds that if they don't let him go, he'll make their radios emit cuckoo noises. The beat-up and sobbing Veneziano and Romano argue with each other over which one of them will guard England. Romano blames Veneziano for causing England to become their captive, while Veneziano says that he didn't think England would fall in the hole that kids had dug in front of his house (a short "chibi" flashback is shown to illustrate this event). Unbeknownst to them, England is busy digging himself out of the cell. Romano threatens to stick Veneziano in marmite if he finds England in a hole again. Veneziano promises that he won't do it again, but Romano demands that he promise it 100 times in 10 seconds. Meanwhile, England has managed to dig himself free (as a mouse hides in his hair). He remarks that he was caught off-guard, but won't go down so easily again. As England goes back to retrieve his belongings, he discovers that both Italy brothers have fallen asleep from crying too much and figures that there's got to be a limit to their carelessness. England manages to escape, and walks through a crowd of Italians, laughing over how easy it was to break out. But he's suddenly apprehended by Germany, who demands to know what business he has there. Germany drags the tied-up England back to the Italy brothers and wonders if they're okay, but both brothers become intimidated at the sight of England and Romano screams at him for doing such an "unnecessary" thing. The narrator states that English soldiers that escaped from Italy were easy to spot, and adds to think about the reason why. England, Dreaming of Days Long Past France informs the other Allies that they'll have to halt the meeting in order to figure out a solution to a bigger problem: The question of who will wake up England, who has fallen asleep at the table. France adds that England's "cruel" to sleep, while he himself can't sleep due to having nightmares of Germany's dog every night. China points out that England's actually sound asleep, while Russia (holding a pickaxe) asks if the others mind him taking up the challenge. China replies that they should do it without a dangerous object, but that force wouldn't hurt. America suggests that they let England sleep, as it'd be quieter. However, he overhears England mumbling in his sleep and asking him if he "wet the bed again" (while a memory of the event is shown). America immediately changes his mind, smacks England awake, and scolds him for sleeping during the meeting. He then runs off laughing, with an angry England hot on his tracks. Character Appearances *North Italy (Veneziano) *South Italy (Romano) *Germany *America (as an adult and as a child in England's dream) *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Sealand *Iceland *Latvia *Switzerland (non-speaking cameo in flashback) Voice Cast *Narrator, China: Yuki Kaida *North and South Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *Iceland: Ayumu Asakura *Latvia: Kokoro Tanaka *Young America: Ai Iwamura English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *China: Clarine Harp *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America: Eric Vale *England/UK: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Sealand: Maxey Whitehead *Iceland: Jason Liebrecht *Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Young America: Luci Christian Trivia *As only part of the original Sealand story was reprinted in the first published volume and the rest was left out, there is no given explanation on how Sealand and Latvia met when the Sealand & strips were reprinted in volume 3, nor in this animated adaptation. An opening summary in volume 3 and the episode mentions a few events that happened in the unreprinted strips, such as Sealand catching fire and selling himself on eBay, though the origin of Sealand and Latvia's friendship is still left unexplained. *The third segment in this episode was originally the final strip to England, Dreaming of Days Long Past. However, the earlier strips had already been adapted to the anime prior to the reprinted version, which replaced an unknown male with Monaco. *This episode marks the debut of Sealand's eyecatch. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of China. *A parody of the British tabloid The Sun is shown in this episode, titled "The Son". Sealand also uses a "Cherry" laptop, a parody of Apple. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes